Mrs Fabray
by every other names taken
Summary: An accident at Nationals leads to Rachel being rushed to hospital. She's not an annoying teenage girl with divaish tendencies, but successful adult who appears to have forgotton the last ten years of life. Life doesn't turn out quite as she imagined?
1. Chapter One

**Author Note: I do not own Glee. **

"_STOP,"_ Forcing her way through the crowd Rachel ran toward the exit, stopping in the entry way she turned towards her team mates. After having effectively blocked the only way out of the room she left the others no choice but to stop and wait for her to finish whatever it was she was going to do. Ignoring the annoyed looks and angry comments from her fellow team mates she merely turned her focus towards her coach,

"_Mr Schuester, you cannot be serious. We need to rehearse. Nationals are tomorrow, we've had hours to rehearse this song - the other choirs have been practising theirs for months. "_ She was outraged; _it's as if he wants us to lose._

Exhausted, Will wasn't in the mood to justify his decisions to the tiny, argyle wearing diva standing before him_. "The performance is amazing Rachel. I'm the teacher; I've decided we are calling it a night here. We all need to be relaxed and ready to perform tomorrow."_

"_But Mr Schue..."_ Rachel began but was interrupted by the fierce looking Latina who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"_Shut it Hobbit. We've got this; the other teams don't stand a chance. What we needs is to get to bed so I can get me some beauty sleep." _Before she had a chance to reply, Rachel found herself being lifted up and moved out of the way as two pairs of hands enclosed around her forearm. Now, removed from her position and next to the door, she stood helpless as she watched her team mates leave, throwing their chances of winning right out the window. Snapping back into action, a new wave of determination overcame her, chasing her team mates down the corridor she continued with her futile attempts at convincing them to return to the rehearsal room. Preoccupied, she failed to notice the stairs they were approaching, misplacing her step she looked down just in time to see herself falling. Her panicked cry alerted her team mates. Shocked, they froze; unable to react they watched their friend tumble down the steps, landing with a sharp thud at the bottom.

/

**Beep..**_.Beep..__**.**_**Beep..**_.Beep.._**.Beep..**_.Beep.._**.Beep..**_.Beep_

Wearily opening her eyes Rachel turned towards the annoying nose, thrusting her arm out she began wildly searching for her alarm clock, _Damn Thing. _She immediately regretted her actions as a sharp pain shot through her arm and right up to her shoulder. Instinctually she attempted to cradle her arm, only to find her other strapped down to the bed she was lying in. Confused, and suddenly more awake than ever she began to take in her surroundings; white walls, sterile floors, bright lights, scratchy bedding and complex, loud, expensive looking machines; she was definitely in the hospital. Last night suddenly came back to her – _practice ending, missing her step, falling down, hitting her head._

"_Ouch,"_ as if due to remembering her whole body turned instantly began to ache. Realising it was only getting worse she looked for help, looking around she realised she was in a private room, nobody else was in here but her and the door was shut, searching for a call button her eyes found the clock on the wall opposite. 10 O'clock_, "Oh God_," she whispered, _"Nationals." _Knowing she had to be there Rachel forgot about the call button and instead started ripping out the wires – _Agh, how many are there, hundreds? _

With only a few wires left she reached to disconnect them when suddenly a loud alarm sounded, worried she set it, scared they would make her stay she increased her speed. Throwing off her blanket, ignoring her bandaged legs she swung herself to the side of the bed. Standing up she automatically felt dizzy, light headed and unable to support herself she went crashing down, she was vaguely aware of a door banging and rushed footsteps before she blacked out.

/

"_Rachel...Rachel, wake up."_ Feeling herself being coaxed from her sleep Rachel attempted to shrug off the hands prodding and shaking her. Despite her blatant uncooperative behaviour the hands continued, the prodding soon unsettled her stomach, nausea, sitting up she couldn't prevent the vomit coming out of her mouth. She couldn't help but continue retching, in between the retching and hiccupping she was soon sobbing. The actions appeared to have unsettled her already sore throat and the pain became almost unbearable. She was vaguely aware of comforting hands and reassuring messages attempting to calm her.

Settled, she took notice of the people surrounding her bed. Four, maybe five nurses and three doctors, some reading charts, some checking her vitals and a few in deep conversation, it appeared now she was okay they had forgotten about her. Clearing her throat, ignoring the pain, she began to speck up, _"May I please have your help. I need to leave, I have somewhere to be - New Directions are on at two thirty."_ _Finally_, she though, she had everyone's attention. She was met with silence however, not the response she was expecting.

Eventually someone spoke up, according to his badge he was Dr J Knight, Head of Responsive Medicine. He was young she noted, well, younger than she would have expected a Head of something to be, however his loose tie, creased shirt and messy hair seemed to suggest his day has been far from calm. Guiltily she realised she may have made a significant contributed to his stress. He approached her cautiously, the reassuring smile her offered her was most doubt ably in response to her erratic behaviour.

"_Rachel, pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr Knight,"_ _yes_, she thought_, I already know that, just tell me when I can leave. _

"_Now Rachel, would you mind informing us as to where it is you need to be?" _He questioned.

_Good, Progress. "Of course," _replied flashing him her dazzling smile_, "Nationals, the team cannot perform without me, after all I am the lead vocalist."_

She expected him to be impressed, instead he looked confused. Turning away from her he began engaging in conversation with some his colleges, annoyingly for Rachel, too quietly for her to ease drop. Turning back, Rachel was puzzled by the question he asked her. "_The date, Why?_" realising they were still expecting an answer she decided to amuse them, _"June, June the eighteenth."_

"_Yes,"_ Dr Knight persisted_, "What Year?"_

"_2011,"_ she answered. Realisation crossed their faces, worrying Rachel.

"_Rachel, it's 2021."_

/

_2021. 2021 not 2011, 2021. _

It had been hours since they told her, she still couldn't comprehend it. Ten Years, ten years of her life forgotten, she had been put through tests, scans, consultation, and doctor after doctor, to be told she had amnesia. Apparently she was brought into the hospital after a traffic incident, Dr Knight, or Jack as she now calls him told her they aren't sure yet why she cannot remember that missed period. Unfortunately, the information they could tell her didn't make her feel that much more positive either. Similar patients, who have suffered similar traumas, retrieve little or none of their memories. _Great!_

What she was desperate to know however, what had happened during those ten years of missed life was. _Did she make it to Juilliard? Did she marry Finn? Did she make it to Broadway? Has she won a Tony, Emmy, Grammy, Oscar? Has she met Barbra? _

Unfortunately, these are things her doctors are refusing to tell her, in case they disrupt her recovery.

/

Exhausted Rachel snuggles down into her bed, not ready to sleep, but to relax, to think. Dr Parker has just told her she is now allowed visitors, he told her partner was on their way, they had stayed by her bedside for the first six days of her coma, only having left hours before she woke, after being forced by friends and hospital workers to go home and rest.

Knocking at her door brought her back to reality, Holly; a sweet nurse was at the door, _"Mrs Fabray's here Rachel, your wife."_

_**Wife!**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Wife!**_

_Wow,_ she though, could she be any more of a stereotype - gay father's equal's lesbian daughter. But looking at the woman sitting across from her, she had to admit that it made sense. Quinn was beautiful, and well, she never settled for second best. The woman across from her didn't look five years never mind ten years older. Her blonde hair was shorter, not the long golden locks she remembered but it suited her and made her looked more mature. The sweatshirt she was wearing was baggy but from what she could make out Quinn still had an amazing figure. Yes, of course it was shallow to notice these things, personality should matter, but this was Quinn Fabray, The Quinn Fabray, and to learn those things she would have to talk to her. She was desperate to ask those sorts of questions, desperate to hear the answers but she was too scared.

How did this happen? Quinn hated her, at least she used to, the Quinn sitting with her now looked heartbroken, her eyes filled with so much love that it made Rachel feel unworthy. Quinn hadn't stopped looking at her ever since she arrived; the blonde had been right on the nurse's heels and had practically burst into the room before the nurse finished introducing her. She had ran right up to Rachel, ignoring the nurses warning and threw her arms around Rachel, albeit mindful of the numerous wires and tubes connected to every part of her of her body. Out of instinct, an action which she immediately regretted Rachel flinched, imagining Quinn as the hateful, vicious teenager she once was. Her actions caused Quinn to move back, for some unknown reason she began to miss the contact between Quinn and herself.

"_Why __are-__" "__Sorry, __I__'__m-__" _Rachel and Quinn both went to talk, blushing they stopped to allowed the other_, __awkward_. For what felt like the first time ever, Rachel was nervous, nodding to Quinn to continue, she was grateful when the blonde began to speak.

"_Sorry, __the __doctor __explained __the __situation __to __me __before __I __came __in, __he __mentioned __that __maybe __seeing __me __might __trigger __a __memory __or __something, __but...Well, __you __don__'__t...nothing__"_ Quinn didn't have to say it, Rachel could hear the disappointment in her voice, she had been hoping for Rachel to remember her. The her from the last ten years not the here from high school. Hating the mood Quinn was in; Rachel felt a protective instinct to care for the blonde and cheer her up. Unsure whether it was to reassure Quinn or to calm her own nerves Rachel reached out her good hand and placed it on top of her wife's.

"_Don__'__t __apologise, __it__'__s __my __fault __I__'__m __here, __I __should __have __looked __where __I __was __going __and __then __I __would __not __have __fallen __down __those __stairs, __however __I __do __believe __that __an __appropriate __sign __indicating__...__"_ Rachel's rant winded down upon seeing the bemused look on her wife face, it took her a while to realise her mistake. Embarrassed and seeing the worry on her companions face Rachel was quick to correct herself. _"__Or, __depending __on __what __year __you __are __from, __it __could __in__fact __be __the __idiot __drunk __drivers __fault __for __driving __ninety __in __a __thirty __zone __and __for __skipping __a __red __light.__"_

Quinn looked annoyed, obviously she didn't believe Rachel's lie, she had recognised her mistake, fortunately however it appeared she was going to bring it up. Eager to break the tension and uplift the gloomy mood Rachel asked the first question that popped into mind.

"_What __happened __at __Nationals?__"_ The amused look on her wife's face made her wish she hadn't of asked.

"_You __fell __down __the __stairs_," Quinn continued already knowing what her wife was going to asks next, _"__We __lost, __we __were __disqualified __for __not __performing. __You __did __however __stay __conscious __long __enough __in __the __hospital __before __surgery __to __inform __your __doctors __that __they __were __being __completely __unreasonable, __that __even __with __broken __ribs, __arm __and __concussion __you __were __still __capable __of __performing __and __that __you __blamed __the them __personally __for __losing __the __compotation __and __therefore __destroying __your __future __career __prospects. __It __was __impressive; __the __nurse __said __he __had __never __seen __someone __fight __anesthetics __that __hard __before, __he __said __it __was __like __you __were __superhuman.__"_ By the time Quinn had finished, it looked as if she was trying not to burst out laughing. Rachel however, could not see the humour in the situation, she couldn't believe it, and they had lost Nationals.

_/_

"_What about us?"_

"_What __do __you __mean?__"_ Quinn decided to play ignorant, although of course she knew what Rachel was asking. What Rachel wanted to know was how they had gone from mortal enemies to soul mates. This question, unlike many of the other Rachel had asked she actually was allowed to answer. Rachel had spend the evening asking Quinn numerous questions, some questions that although not entirely significant, were crucial events in Rachel's life that her mind had forgotten. The doctors had warned Quinn that although Rachel would ask she couldn't cave and give her the answer, she could talk about their relationship, family and friends but the rest, they wanted to reintroduce to Rachel gradually, aware it may be too much to take in all at once.

"_You __know __exactly __what __I __mean __Lucy __Quinn __Fabray, __do __not __play __stupid_." Although slightly taken back by the scorning, Quinn secretly found pleasure with the familiarity of the words that were leaving her wife's mouth; her Rachel was still in there.

"_Sorry, __well __we __obviously __knew __each __other __in __high __school. __But __we __became __close __during __senior __year, __it __wasn__'__t __a __great __time __for __me __and __you __were __always __there.__"_ Despite Rachel's obvious curiosity about why that year wasn't exactly positive, Quinn was eternally grateful that she recognised the obvious discomfort for Quinn to discuss it and therefore willing to not push the subject.

"_Not __quite __the __romantic __fairytale __I__'__m __sure __you __had __been __creating __within __your __mind,__"_ Rachel couldn't help but blush, it wasn't her fault she tended to get carried away and mix real life with the imaginary. _"__We __were __friends __first __and __then __we __went __through __that __awkward __transition __stage __into __girlfriends. __New __York __was __your __dream __so __I __ended __up __following __you.__" _

"_Who __proposed?__"_ Rachel questioned. She had been trying to guess in her mind, she couldn't imagine herself doing it, she much rather preferred being on the receiving end of such events. But she couldn't picture Quinn either, the girl who dreamed of being a housewife and homemaker.

"_I did, but the hints and clues you provided certainly did bring my plan forward a bit. We weren't even engaged a year before marriage, one of us was far too eager to wait, we've been married six years now, you were coming to meet me to celebrate our anniversary when this happened."_

_/_

Rachel's and Quinn's conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Turning they saw Holly enter, offering them an apologetic smile she told them it was time for Quinn to leave, _"__Hospital __rules, __visiting __hours __were __over __an __hour __ago, __we __can not __let __you stay__.__"_

Nodding with acceptance, Quinn bent to gather her belongings from the floor. Glancing at Rachel she wished for nothing more than to be able to lean across and kiss her goodbye but with Rachel's earlier actions still present in her mind, she feared of her reaction to would be to something as simple as a hug. Mumbling goodbye and with the guarantee of returning tomorrow she rushed towards the exit. Despite her effort she didn't make it any further than the end of the corridor before completely breaking down, the brave facade she had been presenting to everyone crumbled now she felt as though she was completely alone. Her perfect life, one she never allowed herself to imagine in her youth, had been ripped apart and destroyed in a matter of minutes, all down to a few bad decisions. _What __now_, she though. Looking up she found her answer.

With great hesitance she took her first step towards the door, peeking inside she saw that the room was empty. She was torn whether to enter or not, she hadn't entered a place like that since she was eighteen, when she was thrown out by her parents and told she was heading straight to hell. Opening the door she set off down the aisle, and slid into one of the long oak benches. Mumbling a quiet prayer under her breath she sought solace in her surroundings; the stain glass windows, the old worn prayer books, the sympathy looking statues, all of which reminded her of her childhood, when everything saw simple.

/

Still staring at the door Quinn exited through Rachel failed to notice Holly enter the room and begin to check some machines. If it wasn't for a sudden loud bleeping Holly would have gone completely unnoticed.

"_It__'__s __okay, __I__'__m __just __disconnecting __a __machine, __it__'__s __no __longer __necessary. __You __should __get __some __sleep; __I__'__m __sure __you__'__re __tired, __besides __you__'__ve __got __an __MRI __scheduleded __for __seven __o__'__clock __tomorrow __morning.__"_ Rachel knew she was tired however she had been fighting to remain awake while Quinn was there, desperate to learn as much about her life as possible. Accepting that she couldn't remain awake much longer Rachel settled into bed when a though suddenly occurred.

"_What __do __you __think __of __Quinn?__"_ Rachel asked, although she didn't know much about the 'new' Quinn she was finding it hard to accept that the sweet, caring woman was the same girl who in her mind was last week dumping a slushie over her head. Not able to trust her own mind, or heart, she was curious to get someone else opinion.

Pausing, Holly began to prepare an answer, she wanted to be truthful, personally she thought Quinn was lovely, she came to the hospital every day, she had never been less than charming towards her and clearly thought the world of Rachel. Secretly she had always been envious of the couple; whenever she read or saw an interview between the pair she became insanely jealous, they seemed so in love. She could only wish to find someone like that one day, a soul mate, someone who loved her with ever part of their being. She realised how confusing this must be for Rachel though and therefore focused on creating a completely unbiased answer. _"__I __think __she__'__s __nice. __I __don__'__t __doubt __that __she __loves __you. __But __I __don__'__t __think __my __opinion __matters, __do __you __or __could __you __see __yourself __loving __her?__"_

Instead of answering Rachel just turned to face the opposite wall. Staring out the window she gave little attention to New York landscape, everything outside seemed insignificant, the people, the lights, the hustle and bustle. Drifting off to sleep, she kept the question in mind. She knew her answer. Yes, of course she loved her. Through high school all she ever wished was to gain Quinn's attention; every solo was sung with Quinn in mind, every boyfriend was flaunted in hopes of making her jealous. Closing her eyes, Rachel smiled, so what if life never turned out how she anticipated. It was even better.


	3. Chapter Three

"_Hey Lady, were here."_

Sighing Quinn couldn't have been more thankful the journey was finally over and she was now home. Putting her hand in her handbag she dug around for her purse, finding it she grabbed the fist note her hand came in contact with, eager to get home she told him to keep the change, and climbed out of the taxi. Wrapping her arms around herself in a vain attempt to protect herself from the cold winter's wind she descended the stairs towards the large red wooden door, a door which she hated however her wife was persistent on painting claiming that without it their house was ordinary and bland, just like every other persons on the street.

Entering the foyer she realised how much, up until this point her and Rachel had took their life for granted. Looking around their house, as stupid as the thought was, Quinn couldn't help but wonder if maybe somewhere along the line they had become too focused, Rachel on Broadway or movies or albums and her on her projects and deadlines that they had become too focus on success and the material aspects in life that they ended up sacrificed too much of their time together. Just a cancelled dinner here, or a layover there, she could have lost Rachel, her soul mate and what then, she would be alone in her big, empty, cold house, just like she was now.

_Stop __being __so __miserable_, she thought to herself, _you__'__re __focusing __on __the __negatives._ Okay, maybe she had been being melodramatic. They did lead busy lives but never for a second had either of them doubted their love for one another, not in the whole ten years they had been together. And yes, maybe she had cancelled last minute on dinner on more than one occasion but that just meant Rachel would suprise her with lunch at her office the next day. And yes, on more than one occasion Rachel had been forced to stay in a different city for much longer than promised but that just meant Quinn would surprise her, do the ultimate romantic gesture and fly across the country and arrive outside her lovers hotel room armed with flowers and alcohol just so they wouldn't have to spend another night a part from one another. And although not entirely important, the sex they had was amazing. Yes, they were sappy and cheesy and lived up to every cliché but what could she say, she had married Rachel Berry, it was what she had signed up for.

Walking over to the telephone she noticed they had thirty missed messages. Playing the messages out she made her way towards the kitchen and began to cook some dinner knowing full well her wife would be furious with her for letting her health slip. Whilst chopping vegetables she couldn't help but feel touched with the messages her friends had left, from Brittany offering to lend Rachel her stuffed duck until she was better, to Kurt claiming he had already gone out and brought Rachel some more pyjamas worried about what the synthetic fibres the clothes at the hospital would do to her skin, to Beth eager to know when she could fly out and be with her mama just to check she was okay, to Jessie informing Quinn he had created a mix tape guaranteed to cheer their small starlet, to Kim Rachel's manager guaranteeing her an injunction was still out against the photographers making sure they couldn't come any were near the hospital or house just in case they may hinder her recovery. On and on the messages went, all from family and friends eager to help in any way possible, nothing being too much. And of course all of them worried about Quinn, how she was coping and how they would love to hear from her and know she was okay.

Guilt struck Quinn, she had been so overjoyed to hear of Rachel's development that she had raced to the hospital, not once considering there were other people who also cared a great deal for Rachel and would have appreciated hearing the news from her, not through the TV or internet where they wouldn't be able to believe it, not knowing if it was the truth or not. Plating her food Quinn made her way to the dinner room, snatching the cordless receiver off the side as she went, and sat down at the table ready to eat. Picking up her fork with her right hand she began to dial with her left. She had a long night ahead of her if she wanted to call everyone.

/

"_Yeah __Santana...will __do...goodbye...good night __to __you __to.__"_ Ending the call Quinn glanced down at the phone and tried to read the numbers on the small digital screen. 00:14. She better had get to bed, visiting hours started again at eight tomorrow so she didn't plan on getting there any later than twenty to.

Getting out of her chair Quinn headed down the hallway switching the lights off as she went, and began climbing the stairs. She had almost reached the top when something on the wall caught her eyes. Turing she began to admire it, it was a frame, in it were pictures, all of them of her and Rachel. The first picture was them on their first date, it had taken her months to buck up the courage to ask Rachel out, once she had Rachel agreed immediately, on the condition however that Quinn treated her like the true lady she was and insisted on Quinn picking her up. She remembers being so nervous walking up to Rachel's house, more nervous than on any previous first date, that nervousness soon turned into embarrassment when Rachel's father Leroy insisted on hundred of pictures, they only being allowed to leave when Rachel's other father Hiram warned his husband the girls would miss their reservation if he didn't let them leave. Rachel of course loved the attention, Quinn however was mortified, which is why whilst Rachel is standing there in the most dramatic pose, broad smile and arms wrapped around Quinn, the blonde is merely hiding behind Rachel, with her face hidden somewhere within the mass of her dates brunette curls.

The second of the pair was of them at senior prom, they had come out to their friends not long before and although things were slightly awkward the majority were happy for them, the others settled for remaining quiet, as although they didn't approve of the arrangement the love between the pair was so strong they knew they had no chance. The picture of the pair was not quite as formal as the picture previous, of course they had pictures from when Quinn went to collect Rachel from her house, and pictures of the pair posing together at the prom and of the pair dancing together under the spot light just after Quinn had been announced prom Queen. The picture they chose to frame however was of them at the end of the night, hair messy, make up smudged, corsages missing, cuddling on stage in the auditorium, snapped by Mike without them realising. Of course it was then followed by them both at graduation. Standing together and arms wrapped around one another both facing the camera, both with their matching red caps and cloaks, both smiling joyously into Rachel's father's camera. Appropriately followed by a picture of them both graduating from college, Rachel from NYADA and Quinn from Columbia. The pictures represented the evolution of their relationship; it started with their first date and with them on their marriage day. Every time Quinn sees the picture she can't help but allow her mind to drift off to the day, quite possibly the best day of her life. Her and Rachel huddled together, Quinn's hand on Rachel's wrist keeping her close, manoeuvring their way down the aisle towards a car, surrounded by their loved ones throwing confetti, shouting their congratulations and cheering them on.

Looking at the frame gave her an idea. Lifting it off the wall she began making her way around the house, on the hunt for photos, videos, letters, anything with memories behind it, that would make Rachel remember her life, remember her.

/

Calling out Quinn was grateful she had chosen to wear a short skirt today, when two taxis came to a sudden halt in front of her. Her clothing choice wasn't a complete accident it was all a part of her plan, if she couldn't get Rachel to remember her she would just have to make her fall in love with her all over again. She wasn't a complete idiot however, it was winter outside, but her thick tights and woollen cardigan kept her warm. Glancing down at her phone she willed the car to hurry up, she was running late. Her morning routine had been sidelined by an unexpected call from the hospital; fearful that Rachel's condition had worsened she raced to answer it before the ringing stopped. Fortunately it was just Dr Knight calling to inform Quinn Rachel's MRI had been pushed back half an hour due to an emergency involving another patient. Appreciative of how far out of the way hospital staff had gone to reassure her and keep her informed Quinn felt indebted to inform them of her plan, although he was wary at first he allowed her to go ahead under the condition she would stop if she saw any indication of Rachel becoming distressed or in pain. Quinn was looking at the window when a sign caught her attention, directing the driver to pull over and wait Quinn entered the florist she had spotted.

/

Opening the door to her wife's room she realised she was not the only one who deciding on giving Rachel a gift. Every surface of Rachel's room was covered in some gift or another, looking around all she could see was presents, from large fluffy cuddly teddy bears, to shiny balloons, to neatly wrapped parcels tied with colourful ribbons, to large exotic bouquets with flowers. Looking down her bare bunch of carnations seemed rather insignificant.

She wasn't fazed though, looking around although the gifts were lovely, their loved ones had obviously took time and care in picking them out, the presents on display proved that no one in the room knew her wife better than her. Because although carnations were seen as cheap and ordinary, Rachel loved them, they were her favourite. Not roses or some rare tropical flower you probably needed a degree to pronounce and care for, no, her favourite were carnations. She loved the flowers design, complex and simple at the same time and was fascinated at how even a wilt on one petal would ruin the whole aesthetic. But of course that wasn't the only reason, this was Rachel after all. When Quinn first met Rachel she couldn't understand why carnations were Rachel's favourite either, no matter how many times she asked Rachel refused to tell her until one day she caved. She explained to her that carnations real name were dianthus, which roughly translating to flower of love. It also happened to be one of the world's oldest and most revered flowers, for centuries it has stood as a symbol for love and beauty. If a flower, Rachel explained, could last for centuries, she could only wish that one day she experience love that would last just as long.

Quinn's brow furrowed when she didn't immediately see Rachel, she was about to go and alert the nurses when movement in the corner of the room caught her eyes. Sitting facing the windows, snuggled down into the giant cotton couch, cocooned in blankets was Rachel. Following Rachel's gaze, Quinn noticed it had started snowing outside and being ten floors up they had ideal viewing to see the havoc it was creating for the poor pedestrians out in the street. In an attempt to make her presence know Quinn cleared her throat, it worked as Rachel's head whipped round to see who the intruder was. Upon spotting Quinn and seeing the bouquet in her wife's hand a timid smile appeared on Rachel's face.

/

"_So, anything?"_The shaking of Rachel's head made Quinn feel deflated. They had tried almost everything, the photos, videos, letters; they even phoned Kurt in hope that maybe hearing another familiar voice would possibly trigger a memory. So far however they had made no progress; it was becoming increasingly hard for Quinn to remain upbeat and positive. But she did, she had to, for Rachel. Each photo, each attempt, each one that failed Quinn reassured Rachel, the phrases _'Don't worry'_ and _'It just takes time'_ left her mouth so often she feared they would become they would become the only words she knew. Just because Rachel didn't remember did not mean today was a complete failure. Although she hadn't remembered the events she had demanded Quinn explain every detail about them, and the smiles, the laughs, the blushes she received in response from Rachel made it all worthwhile. They had bonded and even if it was just for a few minutes Quinn had allowed herself to forget that they were in a hospital, that this wasn't her Rachel and imagine it as if they were home, cuddled on the sofa on a lazy Sunday sharing memories and munching on chocolate.

Her favourite reaction however must have been once she had passed Rachel a handful of Playbills, some were classics which Rachel from any time would have known but some were new, originals that she was aware this Rachel had never heard of. Curious Rachel began to read them; Quinn held her breath in anticipation, the high pitch squeal coming from Rachel informed her she had noticed. On every Bill in big black bold letters, indicting the plays lead was two letters, '**Rachel Fabray**'. Quinn didn't think she had ever seen Rachel get this excited, she didn't know that that level of glee was even achievable. Quinn didn't know whether to continue telling Rachel of her success or stop unsure if like the doctors said too much information is bad, however aware that if Rachel were to ever find out this knowledge she realised she would be in serious trouble. Bracing herself Quinn proceeded to tell Rachel of the Tonys, and of the Emmys, and of the Grammys, and of the Oscars and of any other awards she could recall Rachel winning. She soon found herself jumping up and down with Rachel participating in a happy dance, only to be scolded by a miserable nurse warning them to remain silent and calm down or else.

Seeing the defeated look in her wife's eye decided for Quinn that it was time to stop with the memory game. Although Rachel wasn't completely supportive of the idea on the get go, after some subtle persuasion from Quinn and the guarantee they would start again later she agreed. Determined to uplift the mood and introduce fun back into their lives, and seeing as Rachel was no longer hooked up to any machines Quinn suggested they breakout, make a run for it, well, only to as far as the canteen. Putting their heads together Operation Free Rachel was soon masterminded. As soon as the corridor was clear they made a run for it and made it to the entrance door without anyone noticing.

/

"_Were we happy?"_

"_Incredibly,"_ Quinn's response was immediate. They were now cuddling together on the sofa back in Rachel's room. It seemed that the day's adventure had worn them out, yet it was totally worth it. Sneaking out had been easy, getting back unnoticed was the hard part, luck was on their side however as it was Holly who was on the nurse's desk and it appeared a playful scolding was the extent of their punishment.

"_Were we in love?" _

"_Yes,"_ Quinn answered just as fast as before and with just as much passion. Nodding Rachel accepted her answer. After spending the day with Quinn Rachel discovered how easily it was to fall for her, beautiful, smart, playful, considerate, she was the perfect woman. Lying there now, listening to the radio, humming along to a song she had never heard, caressing Quinn's hair, she felt content. Continuing to look out the window Rachel soon slipped off into a deep sleep, closely followed by Quinn.


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry, I meant to write this earlier but I would just like to send a quick thank-you to everyone who has favourite, alerted, and reviewed and everyone who is reading this story. The response had been amazing and please don't hesitant in giving feedback, good or bad, I just want to write a story that readers enjoy. Also, if you have a question leave a message and I'll answer.

P.S. – There are probably a few grammar and spelling mistakes.

_/_

"_Wake up."_

"_Wake up."_ Seeing that her current tactic was getting her nowhere the woman decided to include a little more force into her technique. Reaching out with her hand she grasped the blondes shoulder and began to shake it, all the while mindful of the tinny brunette in her arms still in recovery.

"_Wake up."_ Groaning Quinn turned to find out who was behind the noise. Whoever it was was adamant in waking her up and had been at the tasks for the last few minutes successfully making it impossible for Quinn to drift back to sleep. Although the room was dark she knew she was still in the hospital, looking up she could roughly make out the outline of a person standing over her, judging by its petite stature it was more likely than not to be a nurse.

"_Yes,"_ she asked the stranger unconsciously tightening her grip on the girl besides her as she did so.

"_It's almost seven. The doctor will be around in a minute for his morning routine, we'll all get in trouble if he sees you here." _The nurse told her apologetically.

Nodding, Quinn slowly disentangled herself from her wife and began to thanking the nurse for telling her and allowing her to stay. After receiving a guarantee from Quinn she would be on her way as soon as she had her belongings the nurse left. Finally slipping on the last of her shoes Quinn made her way to leave; only momentarily stopping to place a brief kiss on her wife's forehead. It wasn't until she looked down did she realise Rachel was awake.

Rachel had wakened sensing movement around her; opening her tired eyes she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She was about to speak up and plead with Quinn to stay when she suddenly felt cool lips press against her temple. When Quinn pulled back Rachel was left instantly craving more, like an addict she no longer held control over her body, giving into impulse she leaned forward capturing Quinn's lips in her own. She allowed herself to get lost in the kiss, it was something she had been dying to do, she had almost driven herself to the point of insanity during glee with the amount of times she had imaged this, the feel of Quinn's lips, the taste. Pulling apart her eyes found Quinn's, the look in them told her Quinn had enjoyed it just as much as she had.

"_I love you,"_ Quinn was surprised to hear to Rachel's words; she had been trying to go slow, cautious of how much contact Rachel would be comfortable with. She had been content with the simple things, like the caress of the hand or peck on the cheek, comforting and friendly gestures. It appeared Rachel however was unhappy with the pace she was travelling at therefore feeling the need to encourage her along. _"I love you too," _she whispered back, her words carried such passion Rachel was unable to prevent the tears from falling.

/

"_Next customer please,"_ Looking up from the email she was typing Quinn realised the barista was talking to her. Walking forward she placed her order and handed over money, stepping aside to allow the person behind her to order she began to wait patiently for her coffee. Focusing her attention back on to her phone she continued typing - oblivious to the teenage girls chatting excitedly behind her.

"_Excuse me,"_ one of the girls finally spoke up, after much encouragement from her friends, _"are you Quinn Fabray, Rachel Fabray's wife?"_

Too shy to produce a verbal answer Quinn settled for nodding. Oh how she wished Rachel was with her. Unlike in high school, Quinn no longer enjoyed the spot light, gone were the days of HBIC and prom queen. Fans, reporters, journalists, they were all Rachel's forte, her job was to remain silent, to hold her wife's purse and stand by her side, offering her support and cheering her on. It wasn't as though Rachel had forced her in to that role and it wasn't as if it had always been that way, but as soon as Rachel became more famous, the press had been giving Rachel a lot more attention. And with two dominant personalities the media were able to become creative; they had had many forms of scandal written about them. However just because she took a step back where the public was concerned didn't mean that privately their relationship became any more unequal, they were still a team, all decisions made together. And professionally, in her own field of work, she also excelled. Her hard work and dedication had made her one of the most sought after architects in America, and although her work wasn't quite as glamorous as her wife's, she loved her job. And each time she was given a promotion or received an award, Rachel was just as proud of her and would cheer just as loudly as Quinn when it was Rachel being given the recognition.

"_Oh my god that's sooo cool, I own every movie she's ever been in and I've saw her in concert like twice. My names Amelia, please tell her I'm her biggest fan. By the way I cried for like two days when I heard about the accident and then like, cried again for a whole other day when I heard she had woken up. But the second time was because I was happy not because I was sad."_

Nodding again Quinn didn't like how she had suddenly become the centre of attention; it appeared everyone in the coffee shop was suddenly interested in hearing Quinn response. _"Thank you, I'm sure she will be happy to hear that her fans are missing her."_ And Quinn wasn't lying, Rachel loved her fans, she loved the joy and excitement she brought to their lives and always had the time for them. Whether it was to sign an autograph, take a photo, read a letter, answer their questions or give them advice.

Quinn had never been as thankful as when her order was called out; rushing forward she all but snatched the cardboard container out of the baristas hand, throwing a small smile in the direction of her wife's young admirers' she retreated out the store. She carried on walking down the street and into the hospital, through the lobby and down the corridors, mindful to keep her head down hoping nobody else would notice her. Placing the container down on her wife's bed side table, she removed her cup and settled into a chair and began to read through her paper as she waited for Rachel to return from her doctor's consultation.

/

"_Know Rachel, follow the light please?"_ Doing as the doctor instructed Rachel stared at the small torch in front of her, copying its movements she felt pride when she saw the doctor nod his head with approval. After making a quick note then doctor began to ask more questions.

"_What day is it Rachel?"_

"_Yesterday was December 15__th__, a Friday, which would mean today is the 4__th__, a Saturday,"_ she recalled out loud. When she received no correction she knew she had gotten it right.

"_Can you tell me what you had for breakfast yesterday morning?"_ Question after question he asked her, going through the days, weeks events. The repetitiveness of their appointment did annoy Rachel however she remained calm and never complained knowing whatever it was they were doing had a purpose and would make her better. As soon as the doctor began asking her questions from further than a few weeks ago, the point in which she woke from her coma she found herself unable to answer any more questions. Upon reaching this point Rachel expected him to call their appointment to an end just like he usually did but was surprised when instead started to ask questions he had never asked before.

"_And Quinn, I know you can't remember her, but how do you feel around her? Happy, content, safe?"_

Unsure where the doctor was heading Rachel was at first hesitant in replying. _"Yes, all those things. I love her. It may not sound a lot to you, you will probably think it's just me acting like the teenager I still think I am, me being over the top, foolish and irresponsible. I've told her, acted on it too, but I don't think she realises how much yet either. But although I can't remember her or are memorises together, the way my heart beats when I see her, the way my body reacts to her touch, just me and the way I am around her..."_ Rachel trailed off lost in her own thought.

Judging by the expression on the doctor's face he had obviously not expected her to be so open. She didn't mind telling him these things, she had known for a while now; she had talked about it with her therapist, after the whole kiss incident and had been encouraged to accept her emotions and act on her feelings because although they may not make sense to her at the moment, they will eventually. After the advice she became more confident and assertive around Quinn. Kisses, hugs, cuddles – although for Quinn it must have felt as though they were starting over again she didn't complain, she was just happy to have the woman she loved love her back.

"_That's great,"_ he told her, genuinely happy for the girl. _"That actually makes what I'm about to discuss with you a whole lot easier. Your other doctors and I, in addition to feedback we received from your psychiatrists and nurses believe that we have done all we can from here and any progress you are yet to make has a better chance of happening away from here. Of course we will still insist on seeing you from time to time, to check on progress and how you are adapting. But Rachel, how would you feel about getting out of here, going home?"_

/

Returning to her room Rachel had been in a daze, the doctor's offer still in mind. She had asked him for a while to consider, she had to talk about this with Quinn.

"_This tastes different."_ Rachel observed as she took a sip from the cup Quinn had handed her, sitting down opposite her wife she held her hand out ready for the entertainment section. Rachel had been awake almost two weeks now and every day without fail Quinn had been to visit her, they had soon found themselves slipping into a routine. After being woken, Rachel would start each morning by going off to her appointments, test, whatever she had scheduled for the day. Returning she would find Quinn waiting for her with breakfast. Breakfast was something Quinn insisted on brining to Rachel every morning claiming hospital food was disgusting. They would drink their coffee and eat their muffins whilst reading the paper, taking turns to read each section then swapping. After breakfast she would go was and get changed while Quinn would wait for her in her room and complete work; check drawings, answer e-mails, nothing too involved but enough to help out and keep the pressure off her co-workers. Once Rachel returned they would test her memories, photos, videos, movies, so far unfortunately they had made no progress. At the first signs of distress Quinn would call an end to their experiment and would whisk Rachel off to the canteen for lunch, completely contradicting her earlier statement about breakfast. Afternoons were a surprise for Rachel, Quinn held complete control over the schedule, some days the blonde would organise a visit from a friend or family member, other days she might have sweet talked an orderly into allowing them outside for an hour or two. It was during this time alone that Rachel felt as though she was getting to know the real Quinn, the time she spent all day looking forward to and would replay over and over in her mind. Like the time they wrapped up in hats and scarves and went on adventure through the park and the time Quinn took her to see a movie and reached out for Rachel's hand when a preview for a new horror made her jump.

"_That's because it is, it's a gingerbread latte, it's almost Christmas so of course they bring out all crazy flavours, you tryed it last year and after one sip declared it your favourite drink ever. I thought you might like a treat, something new in a sense,"_ unable to read the expression on Rachel's face Quinn quickly backpedalled, _"But if you don't like it you can have mine, or I can go get you another, it was a stupid-"_

"_No, it's delicious, thank you. I just found it endearing that you remembered something I must have told you so long ago,"_ Rachel reassured her quickly hoping to cut off her wife's rambling. Seeing that Quinn was about to go back to her paper Rachel decided now while she still had her attention would be the best time to discuss her doctor's recent proposal. _"I had Dr Davis today; he said it was okay for me to return home?"_

Seeing her wife's face light up at the idea Rachel's decision was made, she wanted to return home. She wasn't naive though, she recognised it would be hard, living together as wife and wife, going back to normality and real life, it would be scary, not to mention hard. She wasn't fazed however, she could do anything, she was Rachel Fabray after all.

/

"_I'm so excited; I'm going to be home for Christmas_?" Packing her wife's suitcase Quinn nodded along with her wife. No, Rachel hadn't regained her memory, but she was coming home. Three weeks ago she had to contemplate life without her soul mate, Two weeks ago she had to accept the fact her wife had no recall of the last ten years of her life, A few days ago she didn't know how long her wife would live in hospital for, now, today, they were heading home, just in time to celebrate Christmas.

"_What's our usual routine for Christmas?"_ Rachel asked curiously, _"And let's not forgets that I'm Jewish, things must get confusing?"_

Although the question was purely innocent, Quinn froze. To answer truthfully she would have to include Beth. Quinn had already told Rachel of the story involving Beth, and although her Rachel was perfectly happy with the arrangement she realised the Rachel she now lived with was still the seventeen year old girl whose own mother had abandoned her for another child. Quinn had explained to Rachel how Beth played a huge part in Rachel and Quinn getting together, how the hard times she had and turned to Rachel during involved her and Puck trying to gain back custody of their child. They had won it eventually; it had been a long and hard battle, them being awarded it when Shelby proved yet again how she was an unfit mother, too career orientated to provide all the love and attention the baby craved. With Quinn being homeless however, parents thrown her out when admitting to being gay, living in Santana's house, no financial support (only making it to college through a series of scholarships) Puck became her main guardian. Quinn and Rachel were always there for Beth, they were and still are her Mama and Mommy, and not a day went by without even a phone call between the child and her mothers. When Quinn had shown Rachel a picture of the small eleven year old and told her how worried she was and wanted to travel over here to check she was alright Rachel began to cry and demanded to meet her. Although this all reassured her she knew there is a difference when it came to hearing about something and then learning how it fit into and moulded their lives.

"_Well, we usually start the festive season off in Lima, head over there for Hanukkah and Thanksgiving to spend some time with Beth. We usually stay there until Christmas Break starts then bring her back to New York and keep her with us until school starts back again."_

Rachel was unfazed the mention of Beth, coming from her own negative experience she was glad that the little girl had so many people who loved and cared about her, who could offer her support and guidance. In the picture she saw a mini Quinn, blonde hair, hazel eyes but that infamous Puckerman smirk could be seen clearly on her face, if she had played as much as a role in the younger girl's life as Quinn had claimed to she wanted to see if Beth was in any way similar to her. Secretly, she had been a little disappointed to learn she and Quinn didn't have any more children, she always wanted to be a mom, she thought both her and Quinn would have been good mothers, she reminded herself to ask Quinn that one day. Still excited about Christmas she decided not to ask about it now and had far more pressing questions to ask.

"_What do we do? Do we have any traditions?"_

Giving up on packing, knowing Rachel wouldn't stop until she receive the answers she wanted

"_Of course we do,"_ Quinn told her with a smile. Christmas was both their favourite time of year, spending little time with Beth during the year and with usually having busy schedules they tried to dedicate as much time together during that period as possible. _"The house is usually decorated by now, but we never put the tree up until Christmas Eve. Beth still believes in Santa, well at least she still did last year, so we do the letter, the cookies and milk, the costume," _Quinn let out a giggle, obviously recalling a memory, _"While she's with us she insists on you taking her to watch every show out, on Broadway or off, one of your more favourite traditions I might add. On Christmas Day after opening presents we-"_

"_I've changed my mind_," Rachel said interrupting Quinn, _"I don't want to hear to hear, let them be a surprise." _Nodding Quinn finished packing Rachel's bag, the quicker they finished the quicker they could go home.


	5. Chapter Five

**Thanks again for the reviews and everything else. Oops, Cappsy you were write, it should have been the 16th :(**

**P.S. Sorry there will probably be more spelling and grammar mistakes**

_/_

"_And __were __home,__"_ Quinn announced, bring their car to a stop outside a long row townhouses. Rachel had unbuckled her seatbelt and was reaching for the handle before Quinn had even cut the car's ignition.

"_How __long __have __we __lived __here?__"_ Rachel asked as she started climbing up the steps.

"_We__'__ve __lived __in __the __area __for __years __but __we __only __moved __into __this __house __a __few __years __ago. __Go __on __in. __Your __keys __are __in __the __envelope __in __your __handbag, __the __hospital __just __gave __them __back __to __me.__"_ Quinn encouraged Rachel whilst heading to the back of the car to get the suitcases out of the boot. She felt strange having to remind Rachel of small things like where they lived, small things that she should know.

Retrieved the envelope Quinn mentioned Rachel was slightly offended to discover her personal belongings had been placed into an ordinary white, rectangle envelope with her name scribbled across it to indicated it was hers. The envelope was surprisingly heavy and tearing the seal she noticed there were lots of items inside. Curious she began to take them out, she had to remind herself to not feel as though she was doing something wrong, the items belonged to her, and it wasn't like she was snooping. The first thing she pulled out an object which was well, she wasn't sure, but it looked similar to a mobile phone. Next she pulled out a watch; it looked expensive but was broken, staring closely at the broken glass she saw the hands had stuck, judging by the time shown it must have been when crash happened. Deciding this method was taking too long Rachel decided to look inside, seeing something shiny she thought she had found her keys, pulling it out however she discovered she had found a ring, judging by the design it was an engagement ring. Rachel froze, the ring was hers. Looking behind her she saw Quinn was still gathering the bags, oblivious to her silent mental breakdown. Reaching inside she found the matching wedding and eternity rings, reminding herself she had made her mind at the hospital and this is what she wanted she quickly slipped the rings onto her finger.

"_Can__'__t __you __find __the __ke-__""__Here __they __are,__"_ Rachel announced brightly putting them into the lock.

"_Wow,__"_ Rachel breathed. The house was beautiful, walking from room to room she was taken aback by how big it was, despite their large furniture the rooms remained spacious, and the large glass panel windows brought in vast amounts of light. Whoever had designed it was truly gifted, they had managed to keep the traditional structure of the building yet infuse modern materials and designs. Continuing to explore around the house she spotted Quinn watching her in the mirror, it looked as if Quinn was study her reaction, confused as to why she suddenly connected the dots.

"_The __house __is __beautiful __Quinn,__"_ Rachel complemented her, _"__you __should __be __proud, __you __have __an __amazing __gift. __You__'__ve __created __a __wonderful __home.__"_

Smiling bashfully Quinn ducked her head in an attempt to hide the blush forming on her face. Composing herself she walked across the room to Rachel, taking her hand she led her out of the sitting room and into the hallway, _"__How __about __a __tour?__"_ she offered.

_/_

Nodding along to what Quinn was telling her, something about guestrooms and linen closets Rachel stopped walking when something caught her attention. Swaying away from Quinn and the direction she was taking her in she headed towards a door at the end of the corridor. On the front of it, written in large pink cursive letters was 'Beth', seeing as the door was already slightly agar she didn't see anything wrong in taking a peek inside. She couldn't help but giggle, the room was a mini magical kingdom, the type of room any little girl dreamed of, the type of room she wished for as a child. Looking at the walls she was many murals, they played out like a story book, with magical castles, scary dragons, beautiful princesses and handsome princess. In the ceiling hundreds of fairy lights had been placed, twinkling and flashing they created the illusion of the night's sky. Scattered around the room huge treasure chests were placed, decorated with stickers and glitter she guessed that they were Beth's contribution, overflowing with toys. Hanging on the wall, dozens of dressing up clothes hung, they ranged from ballerinas, to doctors, to superheroes to Disney princesses. Taking it all in she could only image the amount of fun the three of them had had together playing in the room, making up games and acting out story's.

The creaking of floor boards alerted her that someone, most probably Quinn coming to find here.

"_Hey, __there __you __are, __how __did __you __end __up __in __here_?" Quinn asked as her brow furrowed, one moment she was leading Rachel towards the third floor and the next Rachel wasn't behind her, she was slightly embarrassed to realise she had gotten so engrossed in the story she was telling of the history of the house and the area that she had gone at least five minutes without noticing Rachel has strayed.

"_Sorry, __I __was __drawn __in __by __all __the __pink, __then __I __saw __the __toys __and __I __just __couldn__'__t __tear __myself __away.__"_She joked. _"__Beth __must __love __it __when __she __comes __here __to __visit; __looking __around __the __room __it __appears __we __spoil __her. __Is s__he __coming __for __Christmas, __you __mentioned __this __morning __that __traditionally __she __spends __the __holiday __with __us __in __the __city?__"_

Quinn was surprised, she had assumed Rachel would have wanted to have a quiet Christmas. Of course she wanted to see Beth and Beth had wanted to see them but she had called and explained what was happening, it broke her heart to hear Beth's tears over the phone, feeling as though she was being pushed out and excluded from her family. She felt helpless; hundreds of miles away unable to comfort her inconsolable daughter, Noah, thank god, had been working miracles helping Beth understand the situation._ "__Did __you __want __her __to __visit __for __Christmas? __I __assumed __that __with __everything __that __had __happened...__"_

"_Of course I want her here for Christmas, she is our daughter and Christmas is the time to be with your family and everyone you love."_

Quinn was stumped, how she could respond. She had already ruined Beth's Christmas; she had some serious grovelling and begging to do in the New Year to make it up to her. And know it appeared she had upset her wife as well, _you__'__re __just __full __of __great __ideas __aren__'__t __you __Quinn_.

"_Oh, __well...I __called __her __and __told __her...__"_ Quinn voice trailed off, becoming so low and mumbled Rachel found it impossible to understand her. Seeing the bemused expression on her wife face Quinn decided to just bite the bullet. _"__I __told __her, __well, __suggested __it __would __be __better __if __she __stayed i__n __Ohio __and __celebrate __the __holiday __with __her __Dad.__"_

Knowing Quinn hadn't made the decision with the intention to upset her Rachel tryed not to be angry. Taking the phone she had found earlier out of her pocket she threw it over to Quinn, not waiting to see if she had caught it or not Rachel turned on her heel and performed the perfect storm out.

_/_

"_That's great Puck, the flights eleven o'clock tomorrow morning, please don't be late...Yeah, goodnight. Give Beth a kiss for me."_

Ending the phone call Quinn began to search for her wife, luckily it didn't take long. Somehow Rachel had found her way to the master bedroom and was now sprawled out relaxing on the bed. Crawling her way across the bed Quinn curled into her wife side, seeking to make amends she started peppering kisses across the brunette's neck working her way across the jaw line, she had almost reached her mouth when Rachel turned away.

"_Have __you __called __Beth?__"_ Rachel questioned. Nodding Quinn attempted to steal another kiss only to be rejected yet again. _"__And __when __is __she __coming?__"_

Accepting her wife was still too angry to do anything more than talk, Quinn decided to settle for cuddling and protect what was left of her already wounded ego._ "__Tomorrow, __flight __takes __off __from __Cleveland __at __eleven __and __lands __in __New __York __at __twelve __forty.__"_

Happy that her wife had sorted out the situation Rachel began to relax; her body was still recovering from the accident, unfortunately that meant she easily became exhausted. She was begging to drift off when she suddenly felt a loss of contact, opening her eyes she caught her wife tip toeing her way across the room towards the door, _"__Quinn, __why __are __you __trying __to __sneak __out __of __the __room?__"_

"_I __thought __you __had __fallen __asleep __so __I __was __going __to __a __guestroom,__"_ seeing the bewildered expression on Rachel face Quinn explained, _"__I __didn__'__t __know __if __you __would __be __comfortable __with __us __sleeping __together, __you __know, __like __in __the __same __bed.__"_

Throwing back the covers Rachel slipped into bed, ignoring the fact she was still in her day clothes, she focused her attention on her wife fidgeting nervously in the centre of the room, _"__Come __into __bed __Quinn, __we __slept __together __every __night __in __the __hospital,__"_ doing as we was told Quinn scurried across to the bed and jumped in, _"__Thank __you __thought, __for __being __so __considerate, __not __to __mention __adorable.__"_

_/_

"_Rachel, __will __you __please __calm __down?__"_ Quinn asked exasperated, Beth flight was expected to arrive any minute now and her wife was unable to control her nerves.

"_I'm meeting my daughter for the first time Quinn; can you please explain to me in what way that my current behaviour would not be deemed expectable when in a situation such as this one?" _

Sighing, even after six years of marriage there were still some things about Rachel that really annoyed Quinn, her wife's Diva like tendencies were one of those things. "_She__'__s __known __you __her __whole __life __Rach; __you__'__r__e __already __her __over __the __top, __over __emotional, __embarrassing __mother. __You __have __nothing __to __be __apprehensive __about.__"_Sensing Rachel was about to say something else Quinn was quick to stop her, pointing to the board she announced to Rachel that Beth's plane had just landed.

/

Seeing the people around her begin to leave Beth was tempted to unfasten her seatbelt and do so also, worried about how much trouble she would be in if she did so however forced her to stay in place. The nice steward lady who had been playing games with her all flight had told her to stay seated until she came to collect her, and her mommy and dad had told her to do exactly as the steward told. Sighing dejectedly she slumped in her seat, crossing her arms she hoped her unhappiness about the situation was visually clear and would make the stewardess feel guilty. After what felt like hours, but was probably more like minutes later, the stewardess returned ready to escort the girl off the plane. Entering the arrivals lounge she began to panic when she couldn't immediately see her mothers, maybe they had forgotten about her. Her fears were subsided however when she spotted a bunch of photographers in the window, following their gaze she caught sight of two women standing a little off from everyone else in the corner by the cash machines, recognising the pair as her mother's she raced towards them, forgetting the lessons she had been taught about not running in public.

"_Mama,__"_ she shouted throwing herself into the brunettes open arms. When her Dad had woke her up to tell her about the accident she had been so scarred, she had wanted to visit her Mama as soon as she heard she had woken but had not been allowed, after much begging and pleading and promises to be good she ad eventually persuaded her Dad into allowing her to go to New York just as she did every year. She had been warned her Mama wasn't completely better yet, she wouldn't remember her and might act a bit strange but she didn't mind. Besides, she was there now and could help her get better.

"_What __about __me?__"_ Hearing the sound of her Mommy voice Beth loosened one arm and reached outward beckoning her over. Noticing her daughter wasn't going to let her wife go Quinn decided to accept the invite and joined in on the hug.

Greetings finally over the trio noticed they were beginning to gain a lot of unwanted attention, mainly from fans of Rachel's they decided to collect Beth's bags so they could leave. Reaching the exit however they discovered the few paparazzi that were outside when they arrived had now grew into a much larger and aggressive group. All eager to get photos and answers from Rachel, who still hadn't yet held a public interview, the shows and magazines had made offers however neither of the couple were comfortable with Rachel answering questions when she was still coming to terms with her life. Recognising the uncomfortable look on her Mama's face she decided to give her some advice, tugging at her hand she tried to get her attention_,__ "__It's __okay __Mama, __just __keep __smiling __and __walk __fast.__"_ Smiling down at her daughter Rachel muttered a quick thank you, taking the advice and along with the help of a few airport security staff they had soon made it safely to the car.

/

"_Mommy, __are __we __there __yet?__"_ Beth whined from the back of the car.

"_Not __yet __honey,__"_ Quinn replied trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Since leaving the airport they had been stuck in constant traffic, bumper to bumper, an hour and they had barely made it five miles, still another ten to go. Stupid teenage car thief's, they had made it a few miles before being caught by the police, instead to giving gracefully however they decided to total the car and hit about twenty others in came into contact with, closing down about six streets in midtown therefore diverting unwelcome mid day traffic into the conjoining roads. Hiding her smile Rachel remained quiet in her seat, content watching the scene between her wife and daughter play out. She had tryed to keep Beth entertained for as long as possible, they had talked, played games, sung songs however there was only so long you could keep an energetic child confined before boredom hit.

"_Mommy, __Mama, __I__'__m __hungry!__" _Beth complained yet again. Seeing how thin Quinn's patient was wearing Rachel decided to take pity and help.

"_How about ice cream? We can go to Antonio's Mommy's favourite."_

Hearing the cheer coming from behind her she knew her idea pleased at least someone in the car. Hesitantly Rachel faced Quinn, It felt weird being a parent, making decisions and holding authority, she wanted to see Quinn's reaction and learn how well she had handled the situation. The reassuring smile she got from Quinn in return filled her with confidence.

"_So,__"_ Quinn announced, _"__what __flavour __ice __cream __are __we __all __getting?__"_ The rest of the journey passed by quickly, debating and arguing over what in fact is the best flavour ice cream, all eager for their sugary treat.


	6. Chapter Six

"_This is delicious,"_ Rachel announced scooping another spoonful of vegan ice cream into her mouth, she can't believe she had forgotten about something which tasted this good. Although she had practically forced Quinn to tell her every piece of important information about herself in the hospital the small thing like Quinn's favourite TV shows or book or food she had learnt unintentionally, whether through observation or merely through passing conversation.

"_Yup, I think cookie dough is my new favourite, but Mommy if you would have let me have cookie dough and chocolate I would know for sure." _Beth told Quinn, hoping she could guilt trip her into buying her another scoop before they leave.

Choosing to ignore her daughter Quinn continued to enjoy her own iced treat. After the stresses and worries of the last few weeks she was determined to allow herself to enjoy the few small pleasures she was presented with.

"_Mama, how many days is it until Christmas?"_

"_Six, why do you want to know baby?"_ Rachel asked curious as to why Beth was asking such a random question.

"_Because, I sent my letter off to Santa last week, but you were in the hospital, has Santa got your letter?"_ Looking at Quinn for help Rachel didn't know how to answer, personally she was surprised Beth still believed in Santa. She herself as a child had ruined the illusion of Santa before she had even turned seven; she was so determined to see the mythical man she camped out behind the sofa all Christmas Eve only to be heartbroken to discover her father's placing the presents under the tree. Instead of helping however Quinn seemed to be making the situation worse, making little effort to hide her amusement she allowed Rachel little choice but to self manage.

Calling on all of her acting ability and technique, those of which that had made her an award winning highly respected actress she turned to face her daughter. _"Of course Santa has my letter cookie; I gave it to your Mommy to post for me." _Giving her wife a dazzling smile she found sick enjoyment in watching her wife's face blanch as their daughters inquisitive eyes landed on her.

"_Have you sent your letter too Mommy? But Mommy, if everyone sends Santa a letter how does he make all the presents and deliver them?"_

"_The elves help him baby, and his magic."_ Quinn hoped her answer would satisfy her daughter, why did she have such an inquisitive why couldn't she ask Rachel, Rachel was so much better at thinking on her feet.

"_Mommy is Santa a bad man? Jimmy Granter, a really annoying boy from my class, said that the elves are Santa's slaves? What are slaves?"_

_Payback, _Rachel thought. _"Erm, I don't know baby."_ Seeing that her daughter was about to ask another question Quinn decided to distract her, _"You've nearly eaten all your ice cream Beth, shall I get you another scoop, which one was it you wanted, Chocolate?"_

Watching her wife scamper off she couldn't help but smirk, her wife was such a pushover, she had a feeling that it was her who would be the disciplinarian in the relationship.

/

"_Go get ready for bed Beth, bedtimes in ten minutes,' _Quinn announced to Beth entering her bedroom. Hearing the turning of taps coming from the direction of her daughter's bathroom she began to collect and put away the toys which were littering the floor acting as potential safety hazards, knowing if she didn't do it nobody would and she was unwilling to spend half of the holiday arguing with Beth over the state of her room.

"_Ready Mommy," _Beth told Quinn re-entering the room.

"_Goodnight baby,"_ Quinn whispered tucking Beth into bed, kissing her on the forehead. _"Mama will be in soon." _She promised.

Edging the door open Rachel ducked her head into her daughters dark room, she had planned on coming in as soon as Quinn left however she had been holding a meeting with her manager over the phone in her office which had unfortunately over ran. It was the first time she had spoken to her and from what she could make out she seemed like a nice woman, eager for Rachel to hold interviews and get back to work yet cautious into putting too much pressure on Rachel. They obviously had a good relationship, a pretty even balance of friendship and professionalism. Taking in her daughter room however it appeared Beth had already fallen asleep, tip toeing inside however she thought maybe she could still get a goodnight kiss without disturbing her peacefully sleeping daughter.

Reaching her daughters bed she was surprised to find her daughter still awake_. "What's the matter sweetie, why aren't you asleep?"_ she asked Beth kindly, conscious to keep her voice down, low enough so that Quinn who was just a few doors down wouldn't be capable of hearing.

"_I was waiting for you. You always tuck me in better than Mommy does?" _Touched that her daughter had waited almost an hour for her Rachel was happy to oblige to her wishes, reaching across she pulled the covers right up and wrapped them securely around Beth body.

"_Better now sweetie?"_ Rachel was about to leave when her daughters voice called out to her.

"_Do you remember nothing about me?" _Beth voice was groggy, as though she crying. Rachel's heart broke, climbing onto the bed she gathered her daughter in her arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"_Ssh, baby, it's okay."_ She soothed rocking her daughter back and forth. What could she tell her, the truth was she didn't remember anything from the last ten years. Of course she wanted to remember, there were so many memories she wished she still had, her wedding day, Beth, her career. But after all her doctors test and scans, all the attempts Quinn and she had made trying to uncover her memories she doubted whether she would ever regain them_. "No baby I don't remember you."_

"_Does that mean you don't love me?" _

"_No, I do love you darling. You are my daughter, my baby. I love you and I always will." _Rachel was finding it hard to keep her tears at bay and the sorrow that could be heard in Beth's voice was making it increasingly difficult. Continuing to comfort her daughter Rachel recognised her current technique was going little to improve the situation. Unconsciously she started humming, an unfamiliar tune but one that worked successfully as gradually Beth's breathing calmed down and her tears subsided, finally succumbing to sleep.

/

"_Mommy...Mama...Wake up...Wake up...Wake up." _Beth chanted running into her parent's room. Climbing on their bed she began jumping up and down skilfully dodging her Mommy's hands grasping out to reach and still her.

Groaning the pair began to wake, turning Quinn searched for her alarm clock, only to see the numbers shining mockingly in her face, 07:30. Sighing she sat up and pulled her daughter down, squeezing her in the gap between her and Rachel and tryed to go back to sleep. Seeing the pout form on her daughters face Rachel pulled her close. It had been a few days since Beth had arrived and after the first nights events, she had been mindful to spend as much quality time with Beth and Quinn as possible, determined to calm any fears either of them had which doubting Rachel's love for them.

"_Why are you awake baby?"_ She asked curiously, usually Beth was as bad as her mother; she had to be forcibly removed from her bed if you expected her to out for any earlier than noon.

"_Because it's Christmas Eve Mama and we still haven't decorated the house," _Beth told her as if it was obvious. Laughing at her daughter's innocence Rachel pushed back the covers and dragged Beth out with her, leaving her wife to have a little while extra sleep.

"_Come on Beth; let's go make Mommy some breakfast."_

/

After breakfast Rachel took control, ordering Quinn to get changed she helped Beth pick out an outfit warm enough to brave the cold New York winters weather. Going to get changed herself, she was less than impressed to find they were now running behind schedule thanks to her carefree wife's desire to start and impromptu snow fight instead of waiting in the car meaning Beth had to get changed, yet again, out of her cold and wet clothes. Once they arrived at the tree lot however Rachel's annoyance disappeared allowing for a fun and enjoyable trip, one which soon turned into a healthy and competitive competition over who could find the perfect Christmas tree. It was Beth who won, not because her tree was the biggest, or tallest or prettiest but simply because she had perfected Rachel's signature pout, which both women found it impossible to say no to.

Returning home the trio began to transform their relatively normal home into Santa's snow kingdom. Not a surface of their house went uncovered: colourful ribbons, big bows, shiny baubles, flickering candles, strings of berries and nuts, these traditional decorations went alongside the more modern additions such as fairy light, paper chains and popcorn. And of course, perched proudly on top of the Christmas tree was the beautiful golden haired, glittered wing, silken dress halo wearing angel, placed there, along with Quinn help, by Beth. Adding to their festive feeling were sugary sweet, hot coco and Christmas Carrols, the latter eventually drowned out by Beth and Rachel's voices.

/

Later that night once Beth had been sent to bed, reluctant at first but was eager to comply once reminded Santa wouldn't come until she was asleep, Rachel and Quinn found themselves cuddled together on the sitting room couch. Wrapped in a blanket, drinking wine, snacking on chocolate holding their very own private Christmas movie marathon. Seeing as the clock was nearing midnight Quinn realised they would soon have to call it a night.

"_Are you excited for tomorrow?"_ Quinn asked looking down at the beautiful brunette she held close.

"_More than you can imagine,"_ Rachel informed her. It would be her first Christmas, well first she could remember, she would be spending with her new family. Having one Jewish father and being Jewish herself although she celebrated Christmas she had never truly understood the romance and magic people associated with the event. To her it had been like any other holiday, just with more expensive presents and a lot more food. This Christmas however she wanted to focus less on the consumer aspect of it and focus on the meaning behind it, but to be with and appreciate your loved ones_. "No present right,"_ Rachel asked Quinn, they had made a deal stating neither of could buy one another a present. Rachel herself hadn't stuck to this agreement, after her doctor's appointment one day last week she stopped by Quinn's favourite jewellers', at least she guessed it was her favourite seeing as every item of jewellery in Quinn's jewellery box and her wedding rings were from this shop in particular. Call her a hypocrite but just because she brought Quinn a present that didn't mean Quinn could get her one, Quinn had done and sacrificed so much for her over the last month or so she wished to treat her and so something special.

"_No honey, I haven't brought you any presents,"_ Quinn promised leaning down and kissing Rachel, more than happy when Rachel deepened the kiss.

Later that night, certain Beth was asleep Rachel and Quinn turned into stealth mode, sneaking around the house they started retrieving the presents they had brought and hidden around the house for Beth. Whilst Quinn began eating the cookies and milk left out for Santa, Rachel put on a old pair of Quinn's wellington boots she used when out on construction sites and began creating a glitter trail of Santa's foot prints from the fireplace, to the tree and up the stairs. Exhausted the pair retired into their bedroom, knowing for certain it wouldn't be long until Beth woke them up again, only delaying their trip for a few seconds for Rachel to creep into their daughter's room and placed her stocking at the foot of her bed.

/

Beth looked at the alarm clock on her bed side table, 05:47, it hadn't even been a minute since the last time she checked and she had been awake since almost four o'clock. Sighing she went back to staring dreamily at the pile of presents at the bottom of her bed. She had been warned by Mommy that she wasn't allowed out of bed before at least six o'clock, if she did wake early Mommy said she became tired and grumpy meaning she wouldn't be able enjoy Christmas. She didn't mind if Mommy found out she had woken this early but she worried if her Mama did. If Mama found out she would be in trouble, she would make her go to bed early for the rest of the week, claiming she needed to make up for all her missed sleep. Wiggling down to the end of her bed she reached out one after another for the top few presents on the pile, shaking them, trying to find a gap to peek inside and guess what it is. Her efforts left her with little success however it did help the time go by faster. Checking the clock again it was now 06:08. Jumping out of bed she ran down the hallway as fast as possible towards her mother's room, throwing their door open she was no longer conscious of the noise she was making but impatient to wake her mothers and excited to go down stairs and see what Santa had given her.

/

Watching as Beth tore the paper off yet another present handed to her from Rachel Quinn was keen to catch every moment, alternating between the camera and camcorder. Laughing at Beth's reaction as she discovered even more musicals DVDs, Rachel had been very smug once learning Beth also held her obsession when it came to Broadway, taking into account all the dance, singing, acting and whatever else classes she took she was also more than likely to follow in her Mamas footsteps. Catching another excited squeal on the camcorder Quinn realised she now had an amazing array of footage to show Beth's future boyfriend (girlfriend) whenever introduced to embarrass her.

Sharing a sly glance with Rachel she discreetly handed over the camcorder before slipping out of the room to retrieve Beth's final and most anticipated present, before re-entering the room she called out for Beth to close her eyes, once receiving Rachel's conformation that Beth had followed instructions she made her way inside and placed the small white present in Beth's outstretched hands.

/

Sitting together in front of the fire Rachel and Quinn giggled as they watched their daughter cuddle and play with her new kitten. They had been unsure whether to get it or not, on one hand Beth had been going on and on about how much she wanted one, if they didn't give it her she would think she had done something wrong and Santa was punishing her, but on the other hand who would look after it. It could stay with the in New York but Beth lived the majority of the year out in Ohio, she could take it with her but that would be unfairly giving Puck more responsibility. They soon purchased it, Puck had reassured them that it would be fine, however it made it very clear that if the little fur ball ruined his furniture or started needing ridiculous surgery he was expecting them to pay for it, it was only fair he observed, sees as it was Rachel who had given Beth the idea to ask for one.

The pair had both gotten so distracted within in each other, whispering and playing it had taken Beth more than one attempt to call for their attention.

"_Mommy, Mama, there are still presents under the tree."_ She informed them.

Presents, Rachel was confused. There should only be one, the necklace she had brought Quinn. Looking under the tree however she pulled out two elaborately wrapped gifts, one the present she had brought Quinn, the other addresses to her. Looking up and seeing the mischievous look on her wife's face she realised Quinn too had broken their agreement.

"_Quinn,"_ Rachel's voice rose, warning Quinn however unable to keep the smile off her face. _"Rachel,"_ Quinn called back playfully mocking her tone.

"_Quinn I thought we agreed," _

"_Agreed what darling,"_ she asked smirking before sending a pointed look in the direction of their daughter who was watching their exchange, making it clear she couldn't finish her sentence or make a scene without renewing the Santa secret for their daughter. Accepting she had no right to be angry and knowing that secretly she would have been disappointed if Quinn had gone along with the agreement she made her way over to Quinn and handed her present. Lifting the lid off the box she found inside the most beautiful diamond bracelet she had ever saw.

"_Wow Mama, that pretty,"_ Beth admired over Rachel's shoulder, _"You must have been a really good girl this year."_ Nodding she turned to Quinn, giving her a quick peck on the lips she quietly mumbled 'thank you' in her wife's ear before beginning to unthread the ribbon.

Once all present had been opened, the trio settled down to play a few goes at the new board games Beth had been given for Christmas. Becoming bored with the games however as soon as Quinn took the lead, five victories above both Rachel and Beth the less than gracious losers decided to end the tournament and go to the park, allowing Beth a reasonable amount of time in the park to play on her new scooter and with her friends from the neighbourhood before they had to leave for dinner at Santana's and Brittney's.


	7. Chapter Seven

"_Beth slow down,"_ Rachel called out to her daughter rolling her eyes when her request was ignored. Walking to the back of the car she attempted to help her wife lift the bags out of the boot only to have Quinn bat her hands away insistent she didn't need any help. Walking down the path she kept a secure grip on her wife arm, cautious of the iced path beneath her feet. Raising an eye brow at the sight before her she turned to look at her wife dubiously.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea? Considering the previous relationship Santana and I shared I doubt she enjoys me presence at Christmas or any time really," _She told Quinn looking up at the house.

Deciding not to comment Quinn carried on walking up the small path towards the house, climbing the steps she noticed Beth wasn't waiting by the door meaning she must already be inside. Looking behind her she saw her wife still waiting unsurely out on the street, seeing the worry in her eyes she let out small laugh. She sometimes forgot how strained Rachel and Santana relationship. Gone are the days of Santana threatening murder mere minutes after reaming in Rachel presence. Now the pair are best friends, so close it's sometimes scares Quinn, of course she never has to worry as Santana is as devoted to Brittany as she to Rachel. Looking at her scared wife she wondered what Rachel reaction would be if she told her it was Santana who spend every waking moment with Quinn around Rachel's hospital bed during that first week, keeping on a brave facade, refusing to cry or consider an alternative than Rachel waking from that coma. Or if she told her it was Santana she met with every week for wine and alcohol and gossip. Sighing she realised it would be a long time until Rachel found that level of normality in her life again. Finally gathering her nerve Rachel decided to join her wife by the door, surely Quinn wouldn't allow for nothing bad to happen to her. Upon joining her she had to force herself not to reach out and physically prevent Quinn from pressing the door bell.

/

"_Merry Christmas but I don't do charity."_ Looking up Rachel found herself face to face with a smirking, smug looking Latina.

"_Ha-ha very funny Santana, Merry Christmas to you too. Are you going to let us in or are you going to wait until we freeze to death first?"_ questioned Quinn.

"_I was considering it Blondie. You are late after all. How about you hand over those presents first and then we can see how generous I'm feeling?"_ Santana suggested

"_It's not my fault were late blame Rach-"_Quinn stopped talking when she felt a rather hard dig in her left arm, looking over the glare Rachel was giving her made her decide to remain silent.

Santana was about to say something until interrupted by a very chirp sounding Brittany coming up behind her._ "Merry Christmas"_ Wrapping her arms around her wife's chest and resting her head on her shoulder Brittany offered her two friends a bright welcoming smile, _"Come in guys, ignore Santana Rachel she's only pretending to be mean because this you doesn't know how much of a softie she really is."_

Pouting Santana pretended to be upset by her wife's comments, opening the door further she dropped the act and engulfed her friends in a tight hug offering them her seasonal greetings.

/

The night made Rachel realise how much she had missed her friends over the last few weeks. After a delicious dinner, made by a very skilled Latina, the group were joined by more of their friends and family. Rachel had been pleasantly surprised to find how many members of the old glee club had stayed in contact. Obviously she knew of Noah already, he was back in Ohio, Cleveland not Lima, running his pool cleaning business, still unable to keep steady relationship with any woman. Kurt too had done well for himself, after graduation high school he too got into NYADA, after much hard work and an audition that displayed a vocal range challenging even her. Unlike she he didn't get that one amazing role that shot her into fame almost overnight, instead he had to work hard and remain persistent, after only ever achieving a few minor roles he decided to take some advice given to him by his father in senior year and turned his hand to writing, eventually his love for writing exceeded his love for performing. Rachel had been sorry to hear that he and Blain had not made it through college, but was now apparently happily dating casually, a point he was keen on stressing to Rachel. Rachel however did not believe him; making a reminder Rachel made it her mission to find Mr Perfect for Kurt. In addition to Kurt the only other gleek's they had remained in contact with was Mike and Tina, who were happily married and expecting the arrival of their second son. Mike had made quite a successful career out of his dance; although he had to stop touring he could still dance in videos and along with Brittany ran an impressive dance school, teaching the most talented of future performers. She had been glad that although their lives, along with hers, may not have followed the path the imagined as teenagers were fulfilling and made them happy.

/

"_Ladies were here,"_ thanking the cab driver Rachel tipped him while Quinn gathered their sleeping daughter in her arms and carried her into the house and into bed, although usually a somewhat easy task the high level of alcohol she had consumed whilst celebrating the evening with her friends had made balance and direction somewhat blurred. Making it back to the bedroom she paused in the threshold, leaning against the door frame she silently observed her wife, completely mesmerised by her. It wasn't until Rachel began to undress she felt the need to make her presence know.

Hearing a knocking at the door Rachel turned, she was relieved to see Quinn, _"Quinn,"_ she giggled, _"come help me? I can't undo my dress?"_

Laughing at her struggling wife Quinn walked over to help, pulling down her wife's zip she looked away as Rachel let it fall down off her body. Seeing her wife, standing before her, almost naked bar from her scantily clad lingerie made Quinn weak at the knees. Staring at her wife's beautiful body made her arousal grow, she allowed for her imagination to get carried away thinking off what she could do to her and how long it had been since they had been together. Her body had been craving for it, for Rachel warm, soft touch; kisses could only satisfier her desire to a certain extent. Being the lady that she was however she recognised Rachel wasn't or hadn't been ready for that level of intimacy and had respected that, never pushing or pressurising her. Unable to help herself she leaned down, smiling she stole a kiss. It was her way of testing the waters, seeing how comfortable Rachel was and how far she would go.

So when Rachel deepened the kiss, she was extremely surprised, having expected Rachel to end it there retreating to the bathroom to prepare for bed mistaking the kiss for something a lot more innocent than it was. Rachel however seemed to understand Quinn, knowing what she wanted, what she desired. Breaking apart Quinn saw the wanting in Rachel eyes, she watched as Rachel bit her lip, a habit only used whenever she was nervous or unsure. Taking Rachel's hand she led her slowly to the bed and started slow, kisses, touches, eventually it became unbearable.

Deciding her wife had too many clothes on Rachel reached down, slowly she began undressing Quinn, reaching her underwear Rachel froze, completely awe struck by the beautiful goddess on top of her. She wanted Quinn to do more however recognise the direction of which this evening would lead rested solely in her hands. Tilting her head towards Quinn she gave herself to her, _"I'm ready,"_ she knew Quinn knew exactly what she meant. And Rachel was ready, she loved Quinn with so much passion it almost hurt, she would do anything for her, this act, this act they were about to commit was a sign of her love and commitment.

"_Are you sure?" _Quinn didn't want to ask, she wanted to do what her instincts were telling her to do, to take her wife right there and then, but deep down she couldn't help but doubt Rachel's love for her, this Rachel with the exception of the last few weeks only knew her as the cold, malicious high school bully. She also knew that this was this Rachel's first time; mentally she was just an innocent minded, clueless teenager insecure about her body and performance.

"_Yes, I love you," _Upon hearing Rachel's words no more clarification was need in Quinn mind, whispering back a quiet l love you too she cleared her mind of any thoughts, worries or doubts and proceeded with her actions, the night was about her and Rachel.

/

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** _"Mommy," _**KNOCK! **_"Mama,"_** KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"_Mommy, Mama, I can't open the door!" _exclaimed Beth. She was standing outside her parent's bedroom door; she had been banging on the thick wooden panel for a few minutes and was becoming very annoyed_. "Open up." _

As the bright morning shone through the large open window the room's two occupants began to wake. Rachel being the first to come back to full consciousness silently thanked God Quinn had remembered to lock the door before participating in the previous night activities, the scene before her was not age appropriate for an innocent minded ten year old. Shooting out of bed she rapidly began gathering the articles of clothing which had been thrown about the room in the duos haste to get to the bad, picking up her discarded clutch bag she threw it with great precision towards her still sleeping wife's body, unfortunately despite hitting its target perfectly it did not wake her. The sound of her persistent daughter's continuance bagging was not helping her hangover either. Throwing the pile of gathered clothes into the dressing room she snatched her dressing gown, rushing to open the bedroom door she stopped momentarily to throw a sheet over her wife's naked body, albeit sexy in her mind she doubted her daughter would agree.

"_Morning sweetie_," she greeted her daughter once she opened the door, keeping her voice low mindful of the woman still fast asleep on the bed.

"_Why was the door locked?" _Beth asked her mother curiously.

"_Sorry baby, Mommy must have locked it accidently last night before coming to bed." _Leaning down she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. _"Mama doesn't feel so well, how about you go downstairs and play with some of your new toys."_ She suggested hopefully.

"_Okay Mama,"_ her daughter agreed, _"Feel better,"_ she told her before turning back down the hallway ignoring yet again her mother's warning about running.

/

Returning back to bed she found a very awake and very smug blonde. _"Sorry, what was that honey? Did you mention something about not feeling well? Does someone have a hangover?"_ She questioned mockingly.

Closing her eyes she tried to ignore Quinn however her wife's annoying chuckles made it impossible. "I'm not going to say it so you might as well go down stairs and keep our daughter company and make her some breakfast while you rat it. All I saw that girl it yesterday was chocolate and candy canes."

Ignoring her wife's nice way off telling her to get lost Quinn continued her teasing. _"I'm sorry I can't hear you properly. But what I think you're trying to say is yes Quinn you were right last night. And maybe I shouldn't have drunk that amount of alcohol as it would end up giving me a head ache." _Taking pity of her sick wife Quinn left the room and went to deal with their daughter as requested.

/

"_Sorry,"_ Quinn said waking her wife. In her hand was a glass of water a few tablets_, "I should have given you these earlier but they will help in your recovery,"_ she couldn't help but through in the quick jibe.

"_Thank you"_ Rachel replied sincerely sitting up and taking them from her wife's outstretched hands.

"_About last night Rach, I'm sorry," _Hearing Quinn's sudden outburst Rachel turned to her confused.

"_What are you talking about Quinn?"_

"_Last night, I should have stopped it from going that far, It was your, in a way, first time and well it wasn't in any way special."_ Quinn told her apologetically.

"_No Quinn, last night was amazing, I remember every moment of it and don't regret a thing," _Rachel told her sincerely.

"_Honestly, you're not just lying so I won't feel guilty," _She asked hopefully.

"_Honestly,"_ Rachel told her, _"Argh, this headache isn't going away. Will you lie with me?" _Climbing onto the bed Quinn was more than happy to meet her wife's request. Sighing contently, Rachel relaxed further into Quinn's touch, the feel of Quinn fingers in her hair and her warm breath on the back of her neck worked better than any pain medication.

/

"_Good Morning Mama?"_ Beth greeted her mother as she entered the kitchen, following the direction her Mama was pointing Beth sat down at the table and began to drink the juice already set out.

"_Morning sweetie,"_ Rachel told Beth walking over from the counter and placing a bowl of mixed fruit in the middle of the table before turning back to collect the remaining food. _"It's just you and me today baby, what do you what to do today?"_

"_Where's Mommy?"_Beth asked sadly, she only had a few more daysin New York and wanted to spend as much time with her mother's as possible.

"_Here I am,"_ announced Quinn walking into the kitchen fastening the few remaining buttons on her blouse. Walking over to the table she shared a conspiracy wink with Beth before reaching down and stealing her wife's coffee, taking a sip she placed it down again before Rachel returned. Her actions weren't as discreet as she hoped however when she felt she a stinging swat on her forearm, scowling she was met with a very annoyed looking wife.

"_Stay away from my coffee,"_ Rachel warned her playfully.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about,"_ Quinn replied innocently, rubbing her arm hoping to make her wife feel guilty.

Ignoring her wife Rachel decided to answer her daughter previous question, _"Mommy has to go to work Beth." _It was the first time Rachel would be alone with Beth and she was excited to spend the day together. Of course she was upset that she wouldn't be spending the day with Quinn, however accepted that she had been spoilt with Quinn's time and eventually, once things returned to normal Quinn would be going back to work every day.

"_Oh,"_ Beth was a little disappointed but at least she still had her Mama_, "I don't mind what we do today Mama you can choose?"_

As the trio settled down for breakfast Quinn could tell Rachel was finding it hard to come up with a good idea. Deciding to take pity on her she began thinking of possibilities to help her wife, it didn't take long however as began to immediately recall a conversation from earlier on in the week.

"_Jessie called yesterday Rach, he mentioned something about you wanting to visit the theatres you've performed in or something like that," _Quinn reminded her however unable to remember all the details, she hadn't been paying much attention to whatever St Jackass was saying.

"_Really! And why and I only hearing about this now?"_ Rachel asked Quinn getting annoyed with her wife's laid-back attitude.

Shrugging her soldiers, oblivious to her wife's annoyance Quinn continued to munch happily on her frosted flakes reading the back of the cereal box. _"Message by the phone,"_ Quinn told her once she had finished chewing her mouthful.

Shaking her head at her impossible wife Rachel made her way out to the hallway phone, finding the scruffy piece of paper with 'Jessie' scribbled across the top she tried to make out the brief, rushed note. Finally making sense of it she decided her plans for the day were decided, returning to the kitchen she went to get her daughters opinion. _"Beth, how would you feel about helping your Mama try and regain some of her memories?" _Seeing her daughter's excited face she knew Beth agreed.

/

"_Mama I need the toilet?" _Beth told her mother, hopping foot to foot desperate to keep it in. Panicking Rachel returned to Jessie, 'help' she mouthed, nodding he led them out to the foyer and pointed them in the direction of the toilets. Silently thanking him Rachel was about to escort Beth until her daughter pushed her away insisting she wasn't a baby.

"_Will she be okay?"_ Rachel asked Jessie worriedly watching Beth run off in the direction shown. Hearing Jessie laugh she realised she was being an over bearing mother and needed to calm down. _"Thank you for today. I don't know how you managed it, and I know it didn't work but you must have gone out of your way." _The day had been amazing, Jessie had taken her to practically ever theatre and venue she had performed at in the whole of New York, and along with the help of Beth, who could quite possible be her most dedicated fan, filled her in on the significant of every one of them. Unfortunately she was still yet to recall any part of her memory, and although she wouldn't tell anyone was beginning to lose faith in the belief that she would ever regain them. Spending the day with him she could help but marvel at how much her friends had matured and grown up in the last ten years, overall she was glad she had been able to stay friend with so many amazing people.

"_It wasn't a problem at all; I just made a few phone calls. You've made these people so much money a walk around the theatre is the least they could do, something they were more than willing to do actually, they loved you and not just for the money, they are absolutely charmed by you," _Jessie told her truthfully, he had made it his mission to remind his best friend how much of a star she was and was disappointed with the minimal amount of success he had had.

Smiling bashfully Rachel was unsure how to take the complement. _"So, Spring Awakening, tell me about it? How was it that you and I ended up leading together in our first show?"_ She asked curiously. She did find it ironic on that her first male lead happened to be her old high school sweetheart.

"_It's nothing special; we became friends again when you came back to New York. You had just finished college and I was still auditioning, I heard about a New Show through a dancer friend and we both got an audition."_

"_What else?"_ She questioned, she could tell he was leaving something out.

He couldn't help but smirk. _"Well let's say it was a bit risqué. Quinn needed a bit of persuasion to go along with it, let's just say you were very creative in asking."_ He said wiggling his eye brows suggestively, Rachel blushed, imaging the story's she must have told him.

"_Where are we going to next?"_ The sound of her daughter's voice brought Rachel out of her musings, looking down at the tiny blonde holding her had she was trying to remember when she had returned.

"_That's the end of it I think,"_ she told her disappointed daughter.

/

"_Love you, call me every night."_ Quinn reminded her daughter, kissing both of her cheeks and keeping her in a tight hug. They were at the airport, saying their final goodbyes before Beth flew back to Ohio, each trying their hardest to act brave and hold back the tears.

"_Okay Mommy,"_ Beth promised but still refusing to let go.

"_Planes here baby,"_ Rachel reminded her daughter quietly, she hated this it was so hard, to send her daughter away and looking at the expression on Quinn's face it didn't get easier with time. Taking her from Quinn's arms she received her own goodbye. _"Phone me, whenever you need me, don't hesitate."_

"_Okay Mama," _Beth promised yet again however no longer able to hold back her cries. She wanted to stay with her mother's but she wanted to go back to her dad, she was confused and didn't know what to do. Pushing back her own emotions Quinn comforted Beth, tears were a regular occurrence when sending Beth back home, Rachel however was new to this and therefore unable to handle the situation.

"_Fifty days,"_ she reminded Beth knowing this would help calm her distressed little girl. Fifty days was the maximum, the longest period of time Quinn and Rachel would go without physically seeing Beth. They didn't care how unrealistic and difficult the arrangement was; they promised Beth so they stuck by it. Luckily, their jobs made the promise rather easy, as with Rachel's flexible time schedule and Quinn's ability to work from almost wherever, meaning they could still see Beth regularly.

"_Do you promise?"_ Beth asked, she knew she didn't need to as her mothers had never let her down however still craved their reassurance.

"_Yes baby I promise,"_ Quinn guaranteed her daughter pulling her out of the hug and grasping her hand, waiting for Rachel they then began to slowly escort her to the departure gate_. "Go on, your dads waiting for you,"_ She encouraged her daughter upon reaching the gate. Keeping her facade on until at least Beth was safely on the plane Quinn eventfully crumbled into Rachel awaiting arms, eager to seek comfort and reassurance. _"Let's go home,"_ Rachel suggested to Quinn leaving no time for a reply before making her way to the exit.

/

**So, what do you think?**


	8. Chapter Eight

"_Dammit,"_ Rachel cursed herself. Soothing her now painful knee she continued to search her dressers surface for her mobile before its alarm set off, a task virtually impossible in the pitch black room. Glaring dangerous across her bedroom in the direction she hoped stood her window she planned to destroy the drapes blocking any form of light into the room, the reason why she currently crawling on her hands and knees like an animal fearful of disturbing the beautiful blonde resting soundlessly in bed. _Ah ha_, she though once her hand grasped a metallic rectangle like object, her actions appeared too slow however as before she could unlock the screen her alert tone rang out, it's loud and annoying high pitch beeping disrupted the peace of the room. Silencing it quickly she looked at the bed holding her breath she hoped her stirring wife would fall back into her slumber, instead it looked as though someone had it out for her as instead of returning to sleep the blonde in question sat up and leant across the bed reaching for the lamp.

Allowing for her eyes to adjust to the new light Quinn tried to work out where the sound had come from. Searching she suppressed a laugh spotting her guilty looking wife crouching on the floor with her mobile secured tightly in her nervous grasp, shaking her head she threw herself back down onto the bed. _"What are you doing?"_ She questioned Rachel trying to keep the amusement out of her voice as she gestured for her to join her.

Accepting her wife's invitation she crossed to join her on the bed, lying down she cuddled into the taller woman's side_. "I was attempting to get ready for the day without waking you up,"_ Rachel huffed, _"obviously it didn't work considering here we are now holding this conversation."_

"_What time is it?"_Quinn pondered, if Rachel had set an alarm it must still have been in the early hours of the morning.

"_Six,"_ Rachel answered guiltily. Sighing Quinn choose not to respond, she was about to sleep when she eventually took in Rachel pristine appearance.

"_How long have you been up?"_ She demanded narrowing her eyes at Rachel daring her to lie.

"_Only about an hour I promise, I was nervous about the interviews this afternoon, they will be the first time I re-enter the public limelight.""_ Rachel told Quinn honestly however refused to match her wife's disappointed gaze_. _She had made a deal with Quinn promising her to take it slow and retain as much rest as possible; Quinn was on high alert around her after her relapse a few days ago which had sent her strait back to the emergency room. She hadn't done anything on purpose; she had merely over estimated her limits. Ever since Beth left and Quinn returned to work full time she had no one to entertain her and had been left to mope hopelessly around their house. To prevent herself from reaching insanity, hidden under a cunning hat and sunglasses disguise she went on her adventure around New York. During the trip she had, well hadn't, well sort of almost had a breakthrough. She was walking past a store when she heard a song, a song she couldn't quite specify but it held a beat she vaguely knew, she wouldn't stop until she remembered it. She kept going over and over, repeating and repeating it, making some of it up sure she was on the verge of discovery. Unfortunately the strain was too much causing her to faint and stumble hitting her head off the floor, despite being safe at home when Quinn found her she instated she be checked over. And Quinn called her melodramatic.

"_Rach,"_ Quinn whined, _"But you promised."_

Rolling her eyes at her wife Rachel leaned down and stole a kiss hoping the distraction would get her out of trouble. Before she could get carried away and show Quinn one of the many benefits of waking up early the blonde pulled away shaking her head. Climbing out of bed Quinn marched into the bathroom slamming the door behind her, seeing just how annoyed Quinn was with her Rachel followed pitifully after her.

"_Quinn,"_ Rachel begged banging against the door_, "Quinn, honey, open up."_ She waited for a response but didn't get one; apparently she was getting the silent treatment_. "Quinn,"_ she shouted frustrated, _"Open the door your being irrational."_ She immediately wished back her words when the door she was leaning against was suddenly swung open revealing a very frustrated and distressed blonde.

"_How dare you say that I'm being irrational?"_ Quinn seethed, _"You have just been to the hospital, for the second time in less than a few months. Do you have any idea how worried, how scared I was, worried that something had happened, that I hadn't been taking care of you and because of that I might lose you."_

"_Your being ridiculous Quinn. I woke up an hour earlier than usual; it will hardly be the death of me." _Rachel shouted back ignorant of what her wife was trying to say.

"_No," _Quinn argued with her, _"You don't get." _She was annoyedthat Rachel had woken early, the only thing she had asked was for her to take it slow. She was annoyed by Rachel attitude and clear lack of respect or consideration for anyone else bar herself. She had asked for one thing and she hadn't the decency to try and cooperate. Sometimes it was so hard living with this Rachel, the immature and self centred teenage Rachel. The Rachel who was very much still a spoilt brat and believed the world was about her.

"_No, you're right I don't understand. If you wasn't so incoherent and decided to act rationally about this maybe we could get somewhere."_ Rachel fumed back. Instead of responding to her bone headed wife Quinn just shook her head and retreated back into the bathroom, she didn't bother to lock the door aware Rachel wouldn't follow and turned on the shower and got ready for work. Stepping in she wanted to waste as much time as possible so she wouldn't be faced with the awkward event that would be seeing Rachel again this morning.

/

"_Idiot,"_ Rachel called herself quietly, obviously she had done something wrong in Quinn's mind but she didn't know what. Looking down at her phone, her stupid phone which was the sole reason for her problems now she saw that the time was only six forty, sighing she still had at least an hour before she could leave without being ridiculously early.

After the morning argument Rachel considered it may be appropriate to cancel today's plans but by doing so she would be doing as Quinn asked and why should Quinn be allowed to dictate to her. She wished Quinn was with her right now thought, she wished she had someone to help calm her nerves and reassure her. Today was big, it had been around two months since the accident and her management had been hounding her to take interviews meaning today would be the first time she would deal directly with the press. She had a few big interviews; the media had been going crazy placing offers for her exclusive, she had a hard time choosing between the offers and in the end turned to Quinn for help deciding and of course went with her recommendation of the high profile daytime TV chat show she had frequently been on in the past to promote new work. After that she had a magazine interview and photo shoot to go along with it. Of course she had been talked through what would happen by Kim her manager and had been reminded that although she didn't remember she had done hundreds of interviews before she still feared making a mistake and completely embarrassing herself.

Realising she was getting herself work up and she went to her office to occupy her mind and search through the past inventory of her work. Although she tried she couldn't focus on the screen in front of her which was playing an old movie of hers, not only did she have her previous fears about today's interview in mind she also now had the added worry of what she had done to upset Quinn. Hopeless she shut down the screen and pick up her mobile to make a call and seek out some friends advice.

/

"_Okay Ms Fabray you're on in five minutes_," nodding to the runner in acknowledgement Rachel turned back to the mirror to appraise her appearance. Running her hands through her hair she offered a polite thank you to her hair dresser and makeup artist and get up out of her seat and made her way to the exit. Sparing whatever Kim was telling her no attention she repeated the advice Santana had given her earlier silently in her head. Santana being the caring and considerate person she was had given her the preciously advice to stop over reacting and grow up, Rachel wasn't quite sure whether the advice refereed to her personal or professional situation however she took it for both accepting it was her fault for waking the hot headed Latina up early_. "Please welcome, Rachel Fabray,"_ Hearing the host introduce her she forced a dazzling smile on her face and left the sidelines to greet him.

/

Putting down her pencil and pushing away from her desk, essentially abandoning the blueprints she was working on, Quinn opened one of her desk draw sand snatched a TV remote out. Pointing it at the screen opposite she turned the volume down low and flicked through to the right channel, no matter how annoyed she was Rachel she felt incredibly guilty for not being there, unable to focus on work she might as well just watch the show.

Watching her wife enter the shot she was taken aback by Rachel, she looked outstanding, without knowing the extent of her injury's you would find it impossible to believe she was in an life threatening accident not months ago. Not only did she look beautiful she came across so happy and full of life, she laughed easily and her smile didn't falter for a second. Not even when she was faced with the difficult questions of their relationship, she couldn't help but scoff at Rachel's reassurances that there were getting along perfectly. Overall she was amazed by how well Rachel dealt with the interview, most probably because Rachel didn't let the interviewer get a word in edge ways. The constant ringing of her office phone pulled her out of her musings. Answering the phone to her impatient boss enquiring about the abandoned blue prints on her desk she forced herself to focus and stop procrastinating promising to get the completed before she finished for the day.

Unfortunately it wasn't until seven she left her office and it wasn't until one she made it home, instead of rushing back to the house she did what she usually did when her and Rachel were in the midst of an argument and decided to hit some cheap bar with a load of co-workers using their strong liquor and warm beer to drown her sorrows. Looking back, it might not have been a great idea to get completely drunk with her friends as although she found it hilarious her wife certainly didn't, especially when she found her vomiting in the downstairs hallway toilet unable to get upstairs later that morning. Honestly, Rachel was more than upset, she was furious and instead of helping her up she threw a hand towel and bottle of water at her head and retreated back up to the bedroom offering her no sympathy.

/

**Sorry, this chapter is both short and overdue. Instead of promising you another and longer chapter soon unfourtualt it's most likely to be a long while until I update again. I'm not abandoning the story but I have loads of revision that I have to do and by writring this I'm not doing that. I'm not saying for defiant there wont be an update but I am hoping there isn't because I want/need to do well on these exams. Anyhow, what do you think of the Chapter? Who's in the right and who's in the wrong?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Revisions boring so I decided to write this instead and take break. It's a stupid idea having tests after Christmas anyway there are too many things to do during the holiday. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (although a bit late) consider this a late present, good luck in the New Year.**

/

Opening her eyes Quinn realised she must have fallen back asleep on the bathroom floor. Despite it being a rather unconventional resting place the cold tiles felt like heaven on her pounding head, the harsh light however made her consider that maybe she should have took her friends advice last night and returned home when they did. Gradually lifting herself up she was hit by a repulsive smell that set her stomach turning, trying to detect where it came from it took her sluggish brain a while to realise it was her, looking in the mirror she saw she was covered in a mixture of her own bodily fluid, luckily there was no urine, merely sick, spit, mucus and sweat. Noticing it wasn't just on her clothes, but in her hair on her face and by the look of it all the way up her arm she accepted she was in desperate need of a shower. Stumbling out of the bathroom she crawled her way up the stairs and into one of the upstairs bathrooms, a distance that was usually relatively short today felt like a journey up a mountain. Stripping off her clothes she climbed into the shower and settled for propping herself up against the stone wall allowing the spray to cascade over her body, she didn't try standing knowing it would be an impossible job.

Instead of heading for her closet after showering she grabbed a towel and headed downstairs aware that Tylenol was of higher priority right now than clothes. Making it to the kitchen she froze in the entry spotting Rachel leaning casually against the counter nursing a rather large cup of what she suspected to be coffee, the woman was addicted. Ducking her head she walked across the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinet in search of any form of drug that would provide her with pain relief. Grapping a class and filling it with water she began gulping down the clear liquid when finally tension in the room registered with her, meeting Rachel's eye she saw the other girl was preparing to speak.

"_I see someone's finally awake_!" Rachel observed looking at her wife unable to keep the spite out of her tone. Somewhere in her mind she recognised she had virtually no right to be angry at her wife, it was her who had upset Quinn in the first place but Quinn still should have known better. In many aspects her behaviour was acceptable, mentally she was still a teenager, programmed to push limits, rebel and think of no one but herself. Quinn however was an adult, twenty seven, a mother, a professional. She shouldn't be reverting to her old teenage ways and should be capable of expressing her emotions and talking through problems. _"I took it upon myself to inform your work in case you were wondering, I told your assistant you were ill,"_ Rachel told her. Quinn didn't reply, honestly work hadn't crossed her mind once since she had woke up. _"One of us has to be an adult after all, not everyone has the privilege of acting irresponsibly."_

Putting her glass back into the sink Quinn made it across the room and was standing face to face with Rachel. Testing the waters she gingerly reached out her hand and grasped Rachel's, when the brunette didn't pull away she ran her hands further up the brunettes arms eventually pulling her close allowing Rachel to lean against her. _"Look, I know I'm an idiot_," Quinn carried on choosing to ignoring Rachel's scoff, _"will you forgive me?"_

Looking up Rachel's couldn't help but roll her eye's at her wife's exaggerated pout, although it wasn't the heartfelt apology she wanted she nodded her head accepting it as it was_. "I will however-"_

"_No, no buts Rachel. I said I'm sorry can we just forget about this now. I'd rather go to bed and sleep that listen to you rant all morning, I don't think my fragile mind could take it."_ Although her words were considerably offensive towards Rachel, Quinn hoped Rachel would realise they were a result of a killer hangover and sleep deprivation, she did not however feel any guilt saying them and refused to take them back. Honestly, it pained her to apologise to begin with, why should she have to, after all it was Rachel who was in the wrong. But she apologised anyway, knowing it was easier then the lengthy, drawn out and frustrating fight they would have as the alternative, because there was no way Rachel would apologise. Apologising was a survival tactic she had learnt early in the relationship, the majority of them lacked true sincerity but most of them were apologises for relatively small things meaning they were harmless. _I'm sorry Rach; It's my mistake, I booked the table for nine not eight_ (despite still having her text on your phone which specifically asked you to change the reservation time) _I'm sorry Rach, I forgot we were meant to go out with Kurt and Blaine tonight and went out with some old college friends of mine instead_ (despite Rachel never having told you of these supposed plans making you look like an idiot) _Sorry Rach, I know it was my job to pack these cases according to the list you gave me but I must have not seen your red bikini on the piece of paper _(despite each case having gone through Rachel's ridiculously thorough inspection multiple times before being closed and you ticking off each item).

"_Quinn,"_ Rachel exclaimed annoyed, removing herself from Quinn's arms she walked away from the blonde and rested against the counter further down. _"I was attempting to apologise for my own behaviour before you disrespectfully cut me off and insulted me."_

Quinn was speechless, not so much as a result of Rachel scolding but that Rachel was going to apologise. Of course she felt as though she deserved an apology, but considering her Rachel rarely gave them and under the impression that apologises were a relatively alien concept to seventeen year old Rachel she thought the chances of receiving one would be improbable. And now she just felt like a complete and utter bitch for talking to Rachel that way. _"Im sorry,"_ Quinn was eventually able to tell her wife, this time meaning it. _"It's just that well, I wasn't expecting an apology."_

"_It's okay,"_ Rachel understood Quinn's confusion, there were few times she allowed herself to admit she was wrong. She probably wouldn't be apologising now if she hadn't of called Santana this morning, ready to tell her of Quinn ridiculously behaviour only to herself be told to grow up and admit to her own mistakes. _"I accept your apology, will you have mine." _Receiving a nod from Quinn in return she decided herself and Quinn desperately needed to hold a more important conversation.

"_You're not seventeen anymore Quinn, your an adult and therefore you need to act as one. Obviously I upset you yesterday and I still haven't learnt why. I waited up all last night - felt terrible through all yesterday because I was desperate to return home and talk to you. But I had to wait all night for you to return and when you do return you're barely conscious. Is this what you usually do when we have an argument, you out and get drunk?"_

Quinn was hesitant to reply; when she did Rachel had to strain to hear, _"Sometimes."_ Looking up she saw Rachel's disappointed face and felt the need to defend herself. _"I never claimed to be perfect Rachel and it's not as if I said our relationship was either. But believe me it's not far off it. Yes we argue, like every couple, and okay I use rather unconventional methods of dealing with my emotions but it isn't something I can magically fix. It takes time and I have been working on it but I've had a lot to handle lately and it's been hard." _

"_Maybe we rushed into things,"_ Rachel admitted_. "We've both had problems to deal with since the crash which I think we have both been ignoring. You need to accept I'm not that same person I was a year ago. I know you are worried about me and are trying to help but you are becoming over bearing, I need some time to make up for and maybe remember the time I've forgotten. I'm meant to be a wife and a mother but inside I am and still feel like a teenager. I love you Quinn but maybe we need some time apart."_


End file.
